


Hop On, Cassidy

by GetOutOFMyTreeNovice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gabriel is a mite afraid of sam's dick, M/M, Riding, it's great, stupid banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice/pseuds/GetOutOFMyTreeNovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to try a new position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hop On, Cassidy

“You want me to do what?” Gabriel stared down at the massive monstrosity that was Sam's dick. Sam snorted and laid down, the horrifyingly large cock laying across his belly. 

“I want you to ride me. It'll be fun, Gabe, c'mon.” Sam pulled the angel closer. “Please?” he batted his eyelashes and stuck his lip out to pout. Gabriel was still staring at his dick. 

“That thing'll tear me in half. I don't think so.” The angel folded his arms. Sam tugged Gabriel closer. 

“Please?” Sam hugged onto him and squeezed until the angel coughed and swatted him away. 

“Damnit, fine. I control the tempo though. You don't move a muscle.” Gabe said before straddling Sam's hips, the angel's clothes vanishing with a quirky snap of Gabriel's fingers. Sam gave him a million-watt smile that always made the angel's chest flutter. 

“I love you,” Sam said, watching Gabriel prepare himself to take his gigantic cock. The angel rolled his eyes and a blush crossed his face, but Sam wouldn't embarrass him by bringing it up. 

“Yeah, yeah. Hold still, Samsquatch.” Gabriel slicked up Sam's dick with lube and then lifted himself up to push down on the head, his face contorted in concentration. Sam held his breath, the almost unbearable heat of Gabriel's ass was sinking down on him slowly, the tight hole like a vice on his dick. Gabriel made a little impatient whining sound and squirmed as he slid down onto Sam. “Christ, you're too big. I don't think I'm even halfway, ah, there and I feel too full.”

“Relax a bit, you're going to cut off circulation.” Sam panted, his thighs shaking from he effort of trying not to move. Gabriel let out a breathy little laugh and set his hands on Sam's chest, focusing on taking Sam. 

“Your cock is a monster. You take it up your ass and see how 'relaxed' you are, you- oh god,” Gabriel gasped when Sam's hips jerked up. Sam groaned and grabbed onto Gabriel's shoulders, the angel pushing further down his dick. 

“You talk too much,” was Sam's breathy reply. Gabriel growled and dropped down a full two inches to finally bottom out and Sam dropped his had back, mouth open.

“So do you,” Gabriel said, lifting himself up again to drop back down and moan. Sam panted and his hips twitched up and Gabriel ground down into the movement and oh god Gabriel was trembling he was so full, and Sam consciously rocked up into the tight heat and moaned and dragged Gabriel down to kiss him wetly, swiping his tongue inside Gabe's mouth. Gabriel lifted his hips and dropped them down and groaned into the kiss and dug his little fingers into Sam's chest.

“Fuck,” Gabriel panted out, burying his face in Sam's shoulder as they moved. His dick was leaking on Sam's belly and making them both sticky, but god did it feel good rubbing against those ridiculous abs of his. Sam grabbed onto Gabriel's hips and was fucking him on his monster cock like a sex toy and Gabriel just let it happen, his mouth gaping. The angel clenched up and came hard, painting across Sam's sculpted chest and belly. He dropped onto Sam and just let Sam use him until Sam himself came, bucking up into Gabriel and then the little hip twitches from the aftershocks. 

“Well,” Sam said after a bit. “I'd say that was a success.” He smiled at his lover and Gabriel rolled off him, feeling like a damp rag. 

“Shut up, would you?” Gabriel said tiredly, closing his eyes. Sam snorted and kissed him, draping an arm across the angel's waist. 

“Good night. I love you.” Sam hummed into Gabe's neck. The angel smiled. 

“I love you too, Samsquatch.”


End file.
